Frozen in Time
by The Daily Dude
Summary: When Sonic goes out for a run he gets frozen and stays like that for years but when he is rescued he finds that Shadow and Amy are in love so then Tails lets him use his time machine to fix everything - go to Maria's Memory first Oneshot


_**This isn't the sequel to Maria's Memory but the machine they use has to do with this story.**_

_**I do not own Sonic or any other character in this story**_

_**Frozen in Time**_

It was an ordinary day; Sonic was running nearby the north pole, Sonic was using the new shoes Tails had invented to let him be able to run on ice when all of a sudden he starts to see water. Sonic stops and looks around to see if he saw away across when he saw tons of ice chunks floating on the water. Sonic says "That could work." Sonic runs a little back and then runs and jumps so he could make it to the next ice chunk and he makes up but when he tries to jump to the next one it starts to break and Sonic still trying to jump off it doesn't notice and tries to get to the next one but when he felt water start to go on his feet he stopped and looked down and saw what was happening and Sonic runs as fast as he could to get back where he started but he was too late it broke and then he went diving into the water and when he felt it, it felt colder than how it was above the surface. Sonic tried to swim to the top but he just couldn't swim and then he sees a penguin swimming through the water and when he sees it, he sees a whale. Sonic grabbed onto the whale and the whale swims to the surface and Sonic gets to the surface he still he fells really cold and then he notices he is frozen solid and he couldn't move. Years past and nobody came to save Sonic, with Sonic just floating there in the ice and years later the ice healed and Sonic fell asleep with nothing to do but watch.

Years later Sonic woke up to the sound of the X-Tornado. An older version of Tails was crying in the scene of his friend and then he chiseled him out (This took a couple of hours) and hooked him up the X-Tornado and went home.

On the way home in the X-Tornado Sonic had been unfrozen but still very cold but it didn't matter Sonic knocked on the glass of the X-Tornado with Tails crying while flying and then the doom opened and then Sonic jumped in a gave Sonic a big hug and said "Tails, I can't believe it after all these years you saved me." "Sonic, you don't know how much has changed since your run you should rest until he gets home so I can tell you everything."

Soon Sonic and Tails were home and Sonic sat down on the sofa that Sonic had never seen before and Sonic said "Okay Tails tell me everything." "Okay, Sonic when you left Eggman started to take over again but Shadow has taken your place as a hero but still everybody misses you except for one person." "And who is that Tails?" "Ah, it would be better if you saw for yourself." Tails soon flew out with Sonic right behind him and then they came to a big hill with two hedgehogs on top. Tails said "Sonic guess who they are." "I think they are Shadow and Amy but why would they be talking to each other." "I think they are doing more than talking." Sonic then walked up and was in shock, Shadow and Amy were kissing each other Sonic said "Amy how could you?" Amy and Shadow stop to be surprised by Sonic. Shadow said "Oh, look who it is, Mr. Leave the World when it is Needed." "I am sorry but I kind of got frozen in ice." Amy just said "Well, we don't care, I don't ever care about you Sonic, you left me and Shadow actually cares for me." "But Amy, please just reconsider," "NO!" Amy then walks over to Sonic and says "Now leave us two alone." "But Amy." Amy just hits Sonic with her hammer and Sonic gets knocked over and Amy says "I am older know and I know who I truly love." Sonic runs off as fast as he could and Tails tries to follow.

When Tails catches up Tails sees Sonic crying. Tails asks Sonic what is wrong and Sonic says "Tails, now that you are older you can truly understand what is going on, I have always liked Amy, I actually loved her but I was afraid what would happen to her if I told her how I felt." "But Sonic, you can't change the past, wait a second actually you can." "What do you mean by that?" Tails flies over to his house and goes down to the basement with Sonic following him. Tails uncovers a sheet and says "Remember that machine that I used to try and help Shadow out with his Maria problem years ago." "Yeah, but how is that going to help I will have to return sooner or later." "No you don't you can just now bring the watch and you will be stuck there." "But what happens if I am in the wrong timeline or something else happens." "All you need to do Sonic is save yourself from being frozen years ago and then you will disappear making this future not happen." "Okay, Tails but how will I know that I will tell Amy." "Sonic are you going to do this or not." "Okay Tails." Sonic jumps into the machine and Tails pulls a switch. Next thing he knew Sonic was in the timeline seeing himself run around near the north pole.

Sonic runs towards himself and says "Stop." The other Sonic circles around (We will call him Sonic #2) and looks at out Sonic (We will call him Sonic #1) and says "Ah, who are you." "I am from the future and whatever you do don't jump." "Why not?" "Because that is thin ice." "Trust me I am from the future." "Then how else am I suppose to get across?" "Just don't but you should tell Amy how you feel." "What, no why, I will not tell her I love her." Sonic #2 looks around to make sure nobody else was around. "Sonic, boy this is confusing, please I know it sound insane but if you don't Amy will fall in love with Shadow." "What, no way I am letting that happen." "Then tell her how you feel." "There are two things we are agreeing her is that, I don't want Shadow and Amy fall in love and yes this is confusing." "Don't you think that she is ready to know?" "She is too young." "But she loves me, you, us, yeah, well, at least for now." "You might be right but why should I still it is my decision." "Please, do it for Amy." "Don't bring Amy into this." "We are talking about her." "Okay, all right, but when." "As soon as possible." Sonic #2 runs away from the thing ice and Sonic #1 starts to fade away while saying "I guess that he tells Amy."

Sonic #2 (Lets call him just Sonic for now) was running towards Amy's house and when he got to the front he stopped and dared himself to run away but then thought of Shadow and Amy together and said "No way, I will do it for Amy." Amy then says "Do what for me." Sonic then turns around to see Amy as usual but with some groceries in her hands. Sonic says "Ah, I wanted to tell you something." "All right just let us go inside." Amy was trying to keep it cool but it was just so hard for her. Amy then sat down on her couch, and said "Okay, Sonic what did you want to tell me?" "Well, today I thought about something, actually someone but I thought what I should say to her about how I truly feel." "Who is her and what did you want to tell her?" "I wanted to say to her that I love her but I thought that she could get hurt if I said it but then I thought you could get even more hurt if I didn't." Amy had listened carefully and had hurd the you and said "Sonic do you mean me?" "Yes." Sonic I love you too." Sonic and Amy then kissed each other and Amy said "So this means we are a couple now?" "Amy, like I said before, I don't want you hurt so lets keep this talk a secret between us." "But Sonic, will we ever do anything like this again." Sonic then kissed her cheek and said "Yes, Amy." Amy then said "Okay, Sonikku I will keep it a secret." Sonic and Amy gave each other a kiss good bye and the Sonic ran out the door at super sonic speed.

_**I hope you like it. Please review.**_


End file.
